


La espera mata

by Kikinu



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark espera a Eduardo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La espera mata

** La espera mata **

Mark mira la hoja en blanco. Hace dos horas que está luchando por escribir un código, pero le es imposible.

En lo único que puede pensar es en Eduardo. Eduardo que está retrasado y, por el momento, lo está dejando plantado en el jodido Starbucks.

¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Y si Christy descubrió que ahora ellos están juntos y quiere venganza? ¡¿Y si incendió su casa?!

— Disculpe, ¿podría sentarme aquí? — le pregunta una anciana, cargando una bandeja llena de cosas.

— No. Está ocupado.

La mujer le lanza una mirada molesta y Mark la ignora. Si Wardo no llega en los siguientes quince segundos va a llamar a la policía y pedirle que arresten a Christy.

— ¡Mark! Oh, rayos, lamento haber tardado, es que llamó mi…

— Wardo, si vuelves a hacerme esto, voy a incendiar tu casa.

El brasilero lo mira, extrañado.

— También es la tuya.

— No importa.

FIN


End file.
